endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Lindi Oest
Lindi Rae Oest (born February 1, 1991) is a former contestant and winner on Endurance 3: Hawaii. She competed alongside her partner, Chris Vanderweir, as the Gray Team. About Lindi was born in Dover, Florida to Denny Oest, the principal of Brandon High School (in Brandon, Florida), and Kelle Oest. She is the first of two children. Lindi attended Durant High School where she was a part of the softball and volleyball teams, and graduated in 2009. Endurance Lindi was shown during the Casting Special in an audition tape, doing one hundred push ups before striking out the boys. The casting crew were impressed by how she could throw an underhand pitch, but also by her ability to break others' hearts. She got the call while at practice, and became one of twenty contestants to participate in the third season of Endurance. Lindi was chosen by the guys to skip the Right to Stay. Though she may be chosen because she was not a threat, some consider it because of her looks. The next day, a lot of the boys wanted Lindi as his partner, which some girls were turned off by. Sarah commented how it was only because of her looks, and claimed she didn't want Chris or Reece because they primarily wanted Lindi. In the partner selection, she caught the #2 ball, being the only girl with a "real low number". Then, she made a controversial move when she decided to bump Chris from Bryanah, which causes a rife between not only the girls, but the Orange, Gray, Purple, Red and Yellow Teams afterward. Despite saying she felt bad about it, Lindi and Chris had it planned all along, and became friends with Sarah and Nicole, all believing Bryanah was causing drama. They lost in Ring of Fire, and was the second team eliminated in Bagging on You. Like her fellow alliance members, Lindi persuaded the other teams to vote off Yellow in the mission, to no avail. After Yellow won, they were spared from Temple, but almost went. In Squaring Off, like the other members of their alliance, they targeted Yellow, Green, and Brown, and became the last team standing, along with Orange. However, Gray decided to eliminate themselves, because, according to a confessional by Lindi, Yellow saved them the previous day and Orange can do whatever they want. In Out on a Limb, Lindi was shown trying to tell Chris to not let go. However, about 22 minutes in, he fell. Later, she, along with Nicole, persuaded Bryanah to put Orange and Gray on the same superteam with Yellow, but instead, the Yellow Team split them apart. Portrayal & Relationships Lindi appears to be a kind, competitive, and determined contestant. She was willing to do anything to win, as shown when she bumped Chris from Bryanah. Also, they were part of the same alliance that Purple, Orange, and Red were in, and targeted the Yellow Team alongside them. She was best friends with Sarah and Nicole, and worked well with her teammate. Like the other girls, Lindi hated Bryanah and wanted her gone. However, it appeared they would've gotten along together had it not been for the drama. Quotes *"I think if I stay focused, stay determined, and be myself, then I can win." *"Chris..." *''' "I felt horrible, but I was dedicated to getting Chris, because with a good partner like him, I can win." *"I don't even wanna think about going home tonight." * "I think we might get sent to Temple; I don't think Bryanah likes me at all..." *''(confessional): '"So it came down to Gray and Orange, which was what we wanted, because we couldn't send Yellow, as they saved our backs just yesterday— and now Orange can send whoever they want." *"Please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall!" (to Chris) *"It's ironic that the Yellow Team got the Luck piece; all this time they had luck." *"Without Yellow here, it would be better." *"Great job Chris!" *"This experience has changed me for the better." Post Endurance Career Lindi began modeling and acting at ten years old when she and her brother, Trey, were cast in a national commercial spot for Sea World. Typically Lindi and her mother stay in Los Angeles from February through March to try their luck during the pilot season. The Oests stay in the Oakwood condominiums while in Los Angeles, a popular Studio City enclave for aspiring actors, but in 2005, they had to return early because of the trip Lindi won to the Galapagos. In 2010, Lindi was cast in her first movie role in State. She will be playing the role of one of the softball players on the girls team. The film State is inspired from the lives of two very dynamic and successful fast-pitch softball coaches, Jimmy Iturralde and Ed Aycock. Ascension parish residents in Louisiana were devastated to hear the news that both arch rival coaches had terminal cancer and only months to live. The lives of these two men is the inspiration behind State and will serve as a tribute to their passion for life and the athletes they coached. Trivia *Lindi is left-handed, as seen in the Temple of Fate and when she is drawing the game for the mission Create Your Own Game. Gallery LindiOest model3.jpg LindiOest model2.jpeg LindiOest model1.jpeg LindiDec2012.jpg External Links * Lindi Oest at the IMDb Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Gray Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Finalists Category:Endurance Champions Category:Athletes Category:Scholars Category:Models Category:Contestants from Florida